Mortellement votre
by L'Epicuriste Nomade
Summary: Le trouble commence dans la salle de bain des préfets en chef. Mais l'histoire débute dans un vieux bar à Pré-au-Lard, sous une pluie qui n'en finit pas. Point de vue de Harry, bien entendu.
1. L'origine des troubles

_Les personnages sont à J.K.R_.

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Les discutions se perdent derrière moi. Un enchaînement de sonorités que je distingue très bien mais où les mots n'ont plus de significations. Je suis assis dans ce vieux bar où les lumières n'éclairent que faiblement les visages. Il fait nuit, il pleut.

- Mec, tu devrais arrêter de boire.

- Y'a tellement de choses que je devrais arrêter...

J'suis entrain d' tout foirer. Évidemment qu'il ne viendra pas. J'suis trop con. Merde. Merde, merde, et re-merde. J'ai osé lui demander de passer prendre un verre. Ici. J'étais dans la salle de bain des préfets. Il a fallut que j' le vois. Ou plutôt, qu'IL me voit, nu. J'suis foutu.

- Jack. Redonne-moi un verre. S'il te plait.

- Et moi je te dis que ca suffit pour aujourd'hui. D'ailleurs t'as de la compagnie.

Je me tournis brusquement, manquant de faire tomber mon verre. Contre tous mes débats intérieurs, c'était bien lui qui venait d'entrer et se dirigeait dans ma direction, me regardant, affichant même un petit sourire en coin. Ce sourire signifiant une putin de blague qu'il concevait à la minute qui suivait. Précisément ce sourire qui me donnait l'envie d'hurler "je le hais".

- Potter. Je ne savais pas que tu passais ton temps à boire. Mais j'ai enfin la cause de tes absences des bonnes manières et de tes réactions déplacées, annonça-t-il d'un regard amusé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, grognais-je, lui lançant un regard noir.

Mauvaise réplique, mauvaise question, je vous l'accorde. Il haussa un sourcil.

- Tu m'as proposé de passer prendre un verre à ce que je sache.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir.

- Moi non plus. Je ne pensais pas venir. Mais je n'ai plus rien à perdre de cette journée. Rien ne peut l'empirer d'avantage, pas même toi Potter.

Il était maintenant assis sur le premier tabouret à ma gauche. Nous avions une première discution civilisée depuis quelques années, sans employer d'insultes. Mais il gardait son regard sombre malgré ses yeux clairs. Il y eu un silence qui me rendis mal à l'aise, pourtant Draco semblait calme malgré ce qui le tourmentait, buvant le verre d'alcool que jack venait de lui apporter, par petites gorgées.

- Ce que tu peux être efféminé parfois, lançais-je.

- Mes bonnes manières t'emmerdent Potter.

- Que t'es-t-il arrivé, Draco ?

- Potter, ceci est peut-être notre première conversation civilisée, mais n'en attends pas trop de moi à cette heure-ci. Je ne vais pas m'écrouler en pleurnichant dans les bras du Survivant pour l'instant. Ni dévoiler mon corps au premier venu, n'est-ce pas, Harry.

- Putin je venais de prendre un bain Malfoy! Il n'y a pas que toi qui as des sales journées!

Cette conversation civilisée était peut-être arrivée à sa fin.

- Draco, Malfoy, il faudra faire un choix Potter.

- Pardon ?

Il se leva lentement, me laissant perplexe, puis me regarda.

- Et bien, merci pour le verre, Potter. Je vais rentrer, à une prochaine fois.

Et il tourna les talons d'un pas assuré vers la sortie. Je réalisai qu'il ne restait qu'une dizaine de personnes et qu'il ne pleuvait plus. Je payai Jack et sortit moi aussi du bar pour me rendre lentement dans mon appartement.


	2. L'affaire Fortescue

_Certains personnages et lieux sont à J. D'autres sont de mon invention et ont une signification particulière. Par exemple, Edward et Alphonse qui font référence à Fullmetal Alchemist, Spuck qui signifie courage en anglais... etc._

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Cela faisait maintenant deux bonnes heures que je me focalisai sur les formalités de ma candidature au poste d'Auror au Ministère, posé sur mon matelas à même le sol. Je profitai de cette réflexion pour me lever et prendre mon paquet d' clopes dans la cuisine. J'en allumai une en regardant d'un œil morne la vue du balcon.

J'avais choisis un appartement au dernier étage dans une ville moldu non loin de Pré-au-Lard pour la tranquillité. Non, ça, c'est ce que j'explique gentiment à mes amis. La vérité, c'est que je m'enfonçais de plus en plus dans ma nostalgie, et que les personnes avec qui j'aimais discuter étaient peu nombreuses.

Les cours étaient désormais terminés. Poudlard était aujourd'hui révolu. C'était ma vie, Poudlard était ma maison. Ils étaient ma famille. Mais la vie change. Les amis s'éloignent.

Je dois dire que, même moi, à ma dernière année, je n'aurai cru personne si l'on m'avait dit que je n'aurai plus de nouvelles de Ronald et d'Hermione. A l'époque, Ron envisageait une carrière de gardien de but dans l'équipe Chudley Cannons. Quant à Hermione, elle voulait devenir médicomage. De plus je le lis que vaguement la presse, et depuis la Guerre contre Voldemort avant notre reprise des cours en septième année, les comportements avaient changés. Voldemort a bel et bien été tué, de mes mains, de ma baguette, mais les mangemorts se regroupaient régulièrement. Certains mangemorts courraient encore les rues sombres de l'Angleterre, échappant à l'avenir qui leur était réservé à Azkaban.

Je m'engageai à tous les retrouver, à mettre fin à leurs complots infâmes. La haine envahissait mon esprit, s'apaisant quelque peu avec le temps.

Non, je n'avais effectivement plus de contacts apparents. Hedwige avait succombé d'un Avada Kedavra, Fol'Oeil par Voldemort, Nymphadora et Sirius tués par Bellatrix. Cette putain de Bellatrix qui était encore en liberté. Colin, Lupin, Fred...

Certains sorciers ne croient toujours pas à la mort de Voldemort. Même les moldus ont commencé à parler de la fin de monde il y a trois ans, en 1999. C'est cette année là que j'ai coupé contact avec mes amis, pour consacrer mon temps à ressembler toutes les informations nécessaires. Je ne voulais pas les impliquer d'avantage. Seul Severus m'a retrouvé, malgré ma méfiance et ma colère envers lui à propos de la mort de Dumbledore au départ, je lui rends visite au Square Grimmault, de temps en temps. Il m'a beaucoup aidé dans mes recherches ainsi que pour mes blessures. En même temps je faisais des études de nuit pour devenir Auror, entretenant des relations avec le Ministère de la Magie pour qu'ils ne se mettent pas dans mes pattes.

L'église sonnait neuf heures.

Je transplanai dans ma chambre pour récupérer mon dossier et me rendis directement aux portes du Ministère. J'entrai dans la cabine téléphonique et composai le numéro 62442. La voix de la sorcière d'accueil résonna.

- Bienvenu au Ministère de la Magie Monsieur Potter. Vous avez rendez-vous ?

- Avec Clagg. Je dois descendre à l'étage numéro un.

Rapidement la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrait de nouveau.

- Bonne journée Monsieur Potter.

Ouais, c'est c'la. J'entrai dans la salle en évitant les sorciers pressés d' me bousculer. Je traversai la pièce et me rendis devant les portes du bureau du Ministre. Un gobelin servait visiblement de chien-chien de garde à son mai-maître, posté devant les dites portes. Et il me scrutait d'un air méfiant. Je hais définitivement ces bestioles.

- Monsieur Potter. Je vais annoncer votre venu à Monsieur le Ministre. Veuillez patienter.

Et il disparu sur ces derniers mots. Une dizaine de secondes plus tard, les portes s'ouvraient et Clagg apparu devant moi, le sourire aux lèvres me tendant la main.

- Monsieur Potter ! Comment allez-vous ?

- Bien, si l'on peut dire, Monsieur le Ministre. Mais veuillez m'excuser, je ne viens pas pour parler chiffons. J'ai ouïe dire que vous aviez retrouvé Florian Fortescue.

- C'est exact, en effet. Il est en ce moment même protégé par un Auror d'un très haut niveau, chargé de lui posé quelques questions. Son état commence à s'apaiser, mais il est vrai qu'il gardera des séquelles.

- Où se cache-t-il ?

- Monsieur Potter, je suis absolument navré mais cette information ne peut être divulguée.

- Évidemment. Je viens vous donner ma candidature à un poste d'Auror.

- Merveilleux ! En réalité cela fait quelques mois que nous vous attendions. Vous êtes pris, naturellement. Allez au deuxième étage, Mademoiselle Spuck vous montrera votre bureau. Vous ne pouvez pas la louper, elle a des cheveux rouges. Vous pouvez commencer le travail dès maintenant, pour cela, adressez-vous à Edward Walden.

- Merci Monsieur le Ministre. Je vous laisse mon dossier au ...

- Mais oui, faites, faites. A bientôt Monsieur Potter.

Et vlan, que j' t'envoie dehors. Bon eh bien, deuxième étage alors.

Sortant des services administratifs du Magenmagot au deuxième étage, j'entrai dans le quartier général des Aurors. La salle était spacieuse, les bureaux étaient délimités par des cloisons remplies de photographies, d'affiches de sorciers recherchés, d'articles de journaux et des posters de Quidditch, des Harpies de Holyhead.

- Alphonse et Edward sont des fans incontestés des Harpies de Holyhead. Tu es Harry Potter n'est-ce pas ? Je viens de recevoir un courier de Clagg. Je suis Amanda Spuck, je travaille ici depuis environ six mois.

Elle avait bel et bien les cheveux rouges, longs et bouclés, un peu comme ceux d'Hermione, ainsi que des yeux bleus aux contours sombres. Je me permis un sourire.

- Bonjour. Euh...

- Ah oui, ton bureau est entre ceux de Jayden et Draco.

- Draco?

- Hey Amanda !

Deux sorciers venaient d'apparaître de la cheminée, et époussetaient leur robe. Ils se ressemblaient, l'un paraissait plus jeune, mais ils avaient la même allure. Le plus vieux affichait un sourire. Ils avaient tout les deux des yeux gris, un peu comme ceux de...

- Ah, salut les gars. Harry, je te présente Alphonse et Edward Walden.

- Haaaaan ! C'est Harry Potteeeeeeer ! Kyaaaaaa !, fit le plus jeune d'une voix hystérique.

- Al, arrête tes conneries un peu.

- Pardon, c'était plus fort que moi. Désolé Harry, c'est juste que les articles de la Gazette me tapent sur le système.

Je ris doucement sous son air écœuré.

- Edward...

- Apelle-moi Ed.

- Ed. Je voudrais m'occuper de l'affaire Florian Fortescue.

- Tu as postulé au Ministère pour avoir la voie libre n'est-ce pas ?

Amanda me coupa avant que j'invente un prétexte.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, nous aussi on travaille ici pour avoir accès à des documents protégés. On essaye de maintenir le personnel à l'écart de nos projets. On ne les veut pas dans nos pattes. Fais attention à Williamson, il n'est pas de notre avis. Alors il y a des choses dont il vaut mieux qu'il ne soit pas tenu au courant. Je vous laisse les gars, j'ai du travail.

Elle partit s'installer à son bureau de l'autre côté de la salle.

- Ed, je vais à King's Lynn avec Cormac.

- Ok. J'irai voir Basil pour le meurtre de Marcus Belby.

Il se retourna vers moi et poursuivit.

- Je suis peut-être le directeur du Quartier Général, mais il va falloir que tu vois avec Draco, c'est lui qui s'occupe de la protection de Fortescue. Même moi, je ne sais pas où il le planque. Par contre j'ai l'adresse de Draco. Prends la cheminette, je pense qu'il est chez lui à cette heure-ci. Reviens ici pour me tenir au courant.

Je le quittai et entrai dans la cheminée avec la poudre. Je lu l'adresse et articulai.

- 9 Deepdale Rd, Preston.

J'atterris dans un salon, sortant des flammes bleues qui inondaient la cheminée. Les meubles étaient modernes et luxueux, une grande baie vitrée donnait sur un balcon blanchit et aux ornements dorés. Malgré ce luxe, il n'y avait aucune trace de vie, si ce n'était un journal déplié de La Gazette sur la table vitrée, aucunes photographies de famille ornaient les murs.

Je parcourrai les pièces de cette grande maison dans le silence, à la recherche d'un individu quelconque. C'est au moment où j'entrouvrais une porte qu...

- EXPERLIARMUS!

Je fus brutalement jeté contre le mur derrière moi.

- Potter. Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir invité.

Je relevai la tête avec étonnement sous cette voix familière. Mes pulsions cardiaques s'accélérèrent lorsque je vis ses yeux gris, devenus sombres sous la colère qui le traversait. Et son visage qui semblait encore une fois impassible.

- Malfoy ?


	3. Intrusion

_J'ai fais quelques modifications, comme Bellatrix Lestrange qui est sencée avoir été tué par Molly Weasley en 1998 et Severus Snape, tué par Nagini la même année. Ainsi que Draco Malfoy qui n'est pas marié avec Asteria Greengrass. _

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

- Relève-toi, tu es ridicule. Et sois plus prudent, bon sang, j'aurais pu te tuer !

- J'peux savoir c' que tu fous ici ?

Il se pinça l'arrête du nez quelques secondes puis se baissa et me pris brutalement le bras pour me traîner dans la cuisine. Il me montra le tabouret.

- Assis-toi là. Et ne dis rien où je sens que je vais faire une connerie.

Je refermai la bouche et lui lançai un regard noir, serrant les poings.

- Bien. Pour ton information j'habite ici, Potter. Et je ne me souviens pas t'avoir convié chez moi. Que fais-tu ici ?

Je pris sur moi pour ne pas l'envoyer bouler. Par simple réponse à sa politesse. Sa politesse, mon cul. Mais il fallait que je reste prudent. Je devais savoir ce qu'il complotait. Il était avant tout Auror, et je ne savais absolument pas comment il avait réussi à gagner leur confiance, surtout avec sa brûlure sur son bras après que la marque des Ténèbres se soit brisée.

- Edward m'a donné ton adresse. J'ai été accepté au poste d'Auror.

Il roula des yeux.

- Évidemment que tu as été accepté au poste d'Auror! Bon sang, ça fait des années qu'ils te veulent, Potter.

Je baissai les yeux. Il avait raison, et j'en étais conscient depuis longtemps. J'en ai souvent payé les frais, de leurs manipulations. Je relevai la tête.

- Pourquoi es-tu devenu Auror, Malfoy ?

- Tu veux une tasse de thé ?

Il se retourna vers les placards pour sortir une casserole. Mais je le coupai dans son élan.

- Malfoy, tu ne réponds pas à ma question! C'est quoi ton putin de plan!

Il se retourna vivement et braqua ses yeux noirs sur moi.

- Les choses changent, Potter. Je ne fais plus parti des Mangemorts.

- Je ne te crois pas!

- C'est pas comme si tu avais eu toujours confiance en moi.

Il baissa la tête et me tourna le dos. Il fit bouillir de l'eau par sa baguette.

- Du thé ?

- Je veux l'affaire Fortescue.

BAAM. Il renversa les deux tasses posées sur le bord de l'évier.

- Je te hais Potter, tu le sais ça ? Reparo.

Il nettoya l'eau puis s'installa au bar de cuisine, devant moi, me fixant.

- Je sais pourquoi tu veux l'affaire Fortescue. Le grand Harry Potter sacrifie sa vie pour traquer sans relâche la vermine. Imbécile. Tu n'peux pas t'empêcher de fourrer ton nez dans les affaires des autres, hein, Potter!

Il reprit après un court silence.

- Puisque tu ne veux pas de mon thé et que j'ai répondu négativement à ta question stupide, je te prierai de bien vouloir quitter ma maison. Prends la ch'minée si ça peut t' faire plaisir.

Il se leva en voulant disparaître dans le couloir mais je le rattrapai par le bras.

- Draco, je veux cette affaire.

Je l'avais attiré brusquement contre moi, pour ne pas qu'il s'échappe. Mais nos visages étaient beaucoup trop près. Il me regardait furieusement.

- Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu me fasses chier, Potter ? Tu m'emmerdes à la fin!

Il me poussa pour se dégager de mon étreinte et transplana.

- RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

J'échappai un cri de rage et envoya un coup de poing dans le mur.

J'allai me poser sur le canapé du salon. Il m'avait laissé seul dans SA maison. Je me levai brusquement. Il avait forcément laissé des traces sur ce qu'il trafiquait. J'allai dans la pièce qui m'avait semblé être sa chambre un peu plus tôt.

Il n'y avait pas de bureau, seulement un lit d'une grandeur maximum sans un pli et une armoire qui englobait la totalité de ses fringues. Autant dire qu'elle prenait une bonne partie de la pièce. Tout était soigneusement rangé, dénué de tout signe de vie, encore une fois. J'ai toujours su que Draco était maniaque. Et il y avait son odeur, son parfum. Une délicieuse odeur qui éveillait mes... pulsions sexuelles...

- Je le hais bordel de mes couilles! N'importe quoi! Mes pulsions sexuelles et puis quoi encore ?

Le grondement du tonnerre me sortit de mes pensées. Je ne l'avais pas remarqué, mais il pleuvait. Les sons sourds du ciel m'avaient apaisé quelque peu.

Je sorti et visitait les différentes pièces de la maison, toutes plus démunies les unes que les autres.

Le connaissant, il avait sûrement dû rendre une pièce secrète pour effectuer ses plans, une salle protégée par quelques maléfices impardonnables. Oh oui, c'était du Malfoy tout craché.

- Sale petit mangemort de merde.

Je montais à l'étage, découvrant des chambres d'hôtes sans un quelconque indice. Après avoir effectuée trois fois le tour des trois chambres, de la salle de bain et du balcon, je revenu sur mes pas, près de l'escalier. Je sentais pourtant la magie. Ca puait les sortilèges à plein nez.

- Conspicuous !

Un escalier se dévoila sous mes yeux.

- Ah ! Tu croyais m'avoir aussi facilement Malfoy ? C'est mal me connaître.

Je montais les marches en inspectant soigneusement ce qui m'entourait, puis la porte sombre qui me faisait face.

- Alohomora

Rien ne se passait.

- Evidemment avec un sort aussi facile… Quel sort pourrait…

- Nan, mon p'tit gars. Ce n'est pas avec un sort que tu pourras m'ouvrir.

La petite tête de gnome sculptée devant moi me regardait de ses petits yeux, sourcils froncés et nez plissé.

- Il te faut le mot de passe, vil intrus.

Merde. Réfléchissons. Quel pourrait être son mot de passe ? Oh mais oui, je sais.

- Harry Potter.

J'ai toujours su que cet abruti était jaloux de ma putin de popularité. Mais c'est quand même louche un mot de passe aussi simple de sa part.

La porte grinça et s'ouvrit sous les mots du gnome en bois et de la pointe de mon étonnement.

- Un sale petit morveux d'après lui.

- Ouais bah, le sale petit morveux il l'emmerde.

J'entrai une fois de plus dans une pièce inconnue. La lumière disparue lorsque la porte se referma dans un bruit sourd.

- Lumos.

De grands meubles étaient installés sur le mur qui me faisait face, remplis de livres usés et de feuilles volantes gribouillées. Sur ma gauche se présentaient une table couverte de photographies, de journaux froissés et un plan magique de l'Angleterre, qui pouvait agrandir n'importe quelle adresse avec précision, en dévoilant le nom des personnes présentes. Quelques papiers jonchaient le sol et d'autres armoires étaient disposées contre les murs.

Je m'approchai des étagères poussiéreuses. Il avait copié tous les fichiers résolus ou non concernant les mangemorts. Je vis un fichier nommé Crispin Cronk. Apparemment des incarcérés à Azkaban aussi, Cronk avait élevé des sphinx dans son jardin. Il y avait des dossiers sur tous les employés du Ministère, depuis sa création. Rangés par ordre alphabétique pour ces derniers.

Je me retournai pour examiner les documents sur lesquels il travaillait. Les dossiers de Bellatrix Lestrange, Augustus Rookwood, Antonin Dolohov, Rabastan Lestrange et Lucius Malfoy étaient ouverts. C'était l'affaire Fortescue. Ils étaient en libertés lors de sa disparition.

Il y eu un craquement et je me retournai brusquement.

- LEVICORPUS !

Je me retrouvai soudainement la tête en bas, suspendu en l'air par la cheville. Je bronchai.

- Liberacorpus.

Et par ma grande intelligence je me retrouvai affalé par terre.

- INCARCEREM !

Des cordes jaillirent de sa baguette, me ligotant le corps.

- Espèce de fouineur! Tu n'as pas pu t'en empêcher hein ?

- Que veux-tu, je suis un Auror.

- SILENCIO ! Experliarmus.

Je fus bâillonné. Je lui lançai un regard noir.

- Auror, tu parles, tu ne sais même pas de défendre correctement. Tu as peut-être trouvé l' mot de passe simplissime mais tu aurais dû te douter que lorsqu'un intrus entre dans la pièce je suis automatiquement avertis. Maintenant tu vas m'écouter. Il est hors de question que je partage cette affaire primordiale avec toi.

Il s'approcha de moi lentement, me fixant les sourcils froncés, sa main crispée sur sa baguette. A quelques centimètres de mon visage, il me serra la mâchoire, le regard haineux.

- Et je te le redis une dernière fois. Je ne suis plus un mangemort.

Son visage se détendit, me fixant encore un peu avant de nous faire transplaner devant sa cheminée.

Il me libéra d'un coup de baguette. J'avais compris le message, mais je reviendrais. Je pris la poudre de cheminette puis reculait dans la cheminée. Je le regardai une dernière fois avant de disparaître dans les flammes.

J'aurai pourtant juré qu'une lueur de tristesse avait emplie ses yeux.


	4. Complications

**Chapitre 4 **

- Tiens, te revoilà!

Amanda était toujours assise devant son bureau, elle s'était retournée au bruit des flammes.

- Comment ça c'est passé avec Draco ?

- Est-ce que Edward est là ?

- Il arrive dans quelques minutes. Je suppose que tu n'as pas eu ce que tu voulais alors. Installe-toi à ton bureau si tu veux, en attendant.

J'avançai vers mon bureau et passai donc devant celui de Jayden. Il y avait encore des fichiers ouverts. Le bureau de Malfoy était juste à côté du mien. C'était le bon moment pour jeter un coup d'œil sur ses affaires. Je fis donc quelques pas de plus. Mon bureau était vide. Et le sien aussi !

J'ouvrai les tiroirs un à un mais rien, il n'avait rangé aucun document.

- Tu te méfies de Draco n'est-ce pas ?

Prit en flagrant délit, je me retournai nettement vers Amanda, affichant probablement un air surprit. Elle semblait inquiète.

- Je peux comprendre, mais tu ne devrais pas fouiller dans ses affaires…

- Possible. Je prends simplement les mesures nécessaires.

- Harry, nous sommes tous digne de confiance et de respect dans le groupe. Draco n'est pas une exception. Bon, peut-être Williamson mais… Harry, on a déjà enquêté sur Draco, laisse-le tranquille.

- Maintenant qu'on doit travailler ensemble, c'est impossible.

- Je croyais qu'il ne t'avait pas accordé le dossier ?

- Oh, mais il n'aura pas le choix.

Un craquement se fit entendre et Edouard arriva à grand pas vers nous, sourcils froncés.

- Amanda, je vais avoir besoin de toi pour l'affaire Belby. Je reviens dans une petite demi-heure, quand j'en aurais finit avec Harry.

Il tourna son regard vers moi.

- Tu veux bien me suivre, j'ai deux ou trois trucs à t'informer.

Je le suivis jusqu'à la cheminette.

- Nous allons chez Draco, et ne proteste pas.

Les flammes bleues jaillirent de part et d'autre de ma vue pour s'apaiser à notre arrivée dans son salon. Je jetai un regard noir au traître sur ma gauche, sous son air amusé.

- Draco tu veux bien venir accueillir tes invités ?

Le dit sorcier transplana devant nous et lança dans ma direction d'un air dédaigneux :

- Il n'est pas mon invité.

- Non mais à partir de maintenant tu es le sien.

Je le regardai, incrédule.

- Pardon ?

- Harry je vais te demander une faveur : d'héberger Draco.

- Alors là il en est hors de question. Jamais je coucherais chez cet individu infréquentable !

- Vous n'avez pas le choix, en fait. Basil vient de m'informer que les enquêtes sur l'affaire Belby avaient nettement progressées, et tu es lié à cette affaire. Une dizaine de nouveaux Mangemorts sont à ta recherche en ce moment même. Nous ne savons pas encore qui ils sont ni où ils se cachent. Mais tu peux deviner aisément pourquoi ils te traquent, je suppose. Alors, pour ta sécurité, tu vas devoir cohabiter avec ton nouveau collègue.

- Potter aurait-il plus de sécurité dans son taudis qu'ici même?

- C'est exactement ça.

- C'est impensable !

- Impensable ou non, fais tes bagages. Harry, je pense que vous pouvez transplaner, vous avez tous les deux une magie assez puissante. Je demanderais à Al de vérifier les accès aux réseaux de cheminées, au cas où ils passeraient par là. On se voit demain.

Il recula d'un pas dans la cheminée et regarda Draco.

- Ah, au fait. Préviens-le pour Mardi soir.

Je regardai Malfoy pendant qu'Edward disparaissait.

- Mardi soir ? Y'a quoi Mardi soir ?

Il me fixa de ses yeux gris soudainement trop sombres puis tourna les tallons.

- On verra ça plus tard. J'vais faire mes valises.

Je grognai et me permis dans son absence de m'affaler sur le divan beige.

- Mais j'vous en prie Monseigneur. Comme il vous plaira Monseigneur. Connard.

Je somnolai quand je l'entendis revenir. Deux valises, excédant sûrement le poids auquel je m'attendais, étaient sous l'emprise d'un sort de Lévitation. Je croisai son regard belliqueux dans l'attente de sa demande.

- Peux-tu les emmener chez toi, s'il te plait. Je dois rassembler les dossiers importants et sécuriser mon bureau.

- Non, je préfère t'attendre ici.

Je lui lançai un regard de défis et continuai.

- Je ne voudrais pas être accusé d'irresponsable si certains mangemorts débarquaient ici pendant mon absence. Alors tâche de faire vite.

- Comme tu voudras, Saint Potter.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et transplana.

Je regardai les deux valises, toujours soutenues en l'air. Une preuve de plus de la puissance magique de Malfoy. Il pourrait être haut placé par mis les Mangemorts, et donc tout ceci ne serait qu'une mise en scène. Ou alors Draco court vraiment un danger. Je sortis ma baguette en pensant au moyen de les transporter par la cheminette.

- Lébiracorpus.

Je voulu sortir sur le balcon, mais la situation m'en empêcha un instant. D'un autre côté, Draco avait sûrement dû mettre des protections sur les ouvertures. A moins qu'il ne soit qu'un traître et qu' les Mangemorts guettaient chaque possibilité de me blesser ou de me tuer. Mon choix allait être déterminant. J'ouvris la baie vitrée et sortis avec vigilance. Vigilance constante comme disait Fol' Œil. Je m'appuyai sur la balustrade avec un sourire suite à cette réflexion, baguette à la main. Mais rien ne vint.

Draco possédait un vaste terrain en longueur, clôturé par des chênes, quelques tilleuls et sapins dans le fond. De belles couleurs d'automne s'agitaient sous le souffle léger du vent. Malgré un beau soleil, le terrain n'avait visiblement pas été entretenu depuis un moment. J'imagine que Draco doit être très occupé.

La douce fraîcheur du vent sur mon visage m'avait détendu, me déclanchant de même un frisson. Je reculai en fermant la vitre et entendis les pas lourds de Malfoy. Je le regardai déposer sa valise à sept serrures, semblable à celle de Maugrey.

- On peut y'aller, questionna-t-il d'un air mauvais.

- On peut y'aller.

Je m'approchai de lui pendant qu'il saisissait la copie conforme de la valise de Maugrey et une deuxième malle, et prit à mon tour le dernier bagage. Je fixai quelques secondes ses yeux gris dans l'attente de son approbation visuel à ce qui allait suivre. Je fis abstraction de son regard noir et le pris par la taille et le collai contre moi afin de ne pas être déstabilisé par le poids des valises pendant le transplanage. Je senti son souffle glisser de mon oreille à mon cou, ainsi que son torse plaqué contre moi. Je fermi rapidement les yeux et pris une inspiration discrète pour me concentrer sur le transplanage en prenant soin de ne pas me focaliser sur le parfum qui émanait de son cou. Un seul mouvement pourrait me faire réagir, autant physiquement que mentalement et le transplanage pourrait mal tourner.

- Prêt, demandais-je.

- Mais oui, Potter, répondit-il avec empressement, agacé.

Sur ses mots, je m'exécutai, en pensant à atterrir dans mon salon. Après ces quelques secondes qui m'avaient une fois de plus retourné l'estomac, je lâchai Draco en me souvenant de l'avoir serré plus fort contre moi lors du voyage. Il posa ses valises, passant la pièce au scanner, tel un Auror malfoyen. D'un mouvement de baguette, je fis léviter les bagages.

- Bon. Je n'ai pas de deuxième chambre, alors je vais chercher mon matelas gonflable pour l'installer dans la chambre. Tu prendras mon lit.

Il haussa un sourcil et acquiesça sans répliquer, m'accordant de jouir intérieurement de mes pouvoirs de corruption. Il se dirigea brusquement vers la cuisine, me manquant de peu. Surpris, j'enchaînai sur ses pas et vis une chouette lorsqu'il ouvrit la fenêtre. Il prit la lettre et me la tendis, l'animal accroché à sa main gauche.

- C'est la Ninoxe Rieuse d'Edouard, m'informa-t-il. Elles ne sont plus que sept dans le monde. Il semblerait qu'Edouard ai un héritage intéressant, continua-t-il en regardant attentivement la chouette.

Il détacha ses yeux du rapace et me regarda.

- Que dit la lettre ?

Je lis rapidement l'objet en question.

- C'était donc ça. Il veut qu'on se rejoigne mardi à dix-neuf heures au Chaudron Baveur…

- Je n'irai pas.

- Pardon ?

- Je n'irai pas, j'ai des choses plus importantes de prévu qu'un dîner vulgairement familier.

- En fait, tu n'as pas vraiment le choix puisque j'y vais et que tu loges désormais dans mon appartement. Et il est hors de question que je te laisse seul ici alors que tu as le don d'attirer des crapules.

Il haussa un sourcil.

- Ca nous fait un point commun Potter.

- Va t'faire foutre, répliquai-je en fronçant les sourcils, me retournant dans la direction de ma chambre.


End file.
